


Real Sinnerman

by chashkieh



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: F/M, Temporary Character Death, Tumblr: luciferprompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2019-03-09 13:31:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13482495
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chashkieh/pseuds/chashkieh
Summary: Alternate 3x10Sorry, I couldn't come up with a better title, ugh.Also filling a prompt, but only part of it: Maze meets Marcus for the first time, and attacks him on sight. What does the demon know about him that not even Lucifer does? And how do the others react to her attack?





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re right,” Lucifer began, “I don’t have it in me to kill a human.” He lets go of the blind man. 

“No, no, wait.” The sinnerman protests, “you have to do it.” 

“Hold on. I wondered why you, the evil genius hadn’t sprung up a more clever trap.”

“It has to be you,” The sinnerman states and grips the hell-forged blade, tugging it with all his might. Lucifer couldn’t understand the blind man’s source of strength as the devil himself struggles with wrestling the item away.

"Because I was the trap,” The devil soon realized. “You never wanted freedom. Your true desire was to die, and for some reason, you need me to do it.”

“Yes,” The sinnerman admits, “you supposedly believe in free will. Then honor mine!”

Pierce comes in guns-a-blazing and puts an end to the prisoner. Lucifer yells at the stiff-as-a-board Lieutenant just as Chloe steps in and checks for a pulse.

Chloe later apologizes to the lieutenant and goes back upstairs to speak with Lucifer.

An argument ensues; of course, Lucifer knows Chloe wouldn’t understand, but at least he tries to explain. However, it still has the same ending where the Detective walks away, angry.

Lucifer waits until she’s out of sight before he drops to his knees. He’d kept the knife in its place to keep the wound from leaking copious amounts of blood, not at least while the detective’s around.

The wound is rather nasty, a huge slit on his left side, almost impossible to notice, thank Dad he always wore a coat. He fights the urge to pull out the blade; also to prevent further damage to his suit, but it was such a nuisance.

“Bloody Hell,” He spats and releases the hilt. “Back to barracks, it is.”

His eyes roll back as he takes a long shuddering breath before passing out. Not exactly the way he wants to go, but well, shit happens.

* * *

Maze felt something in the air, not a plague of locusts, but close. So she used her inhuman speed and went back to the Hills Estate and clenched her fist at the sight of her fallen master. She ran to his side and breathed a sigh of relief; he's alive, but barely.

The sinnerman wasn’t around, so she assumed he escaped. She knew it was a bad idea to give Lucifer one of her reserved blades, but she didn’t think the human could outpower the lord of hell. Maybe she missed something.

The demon looked around and saw another pool of blood, dipped one of her fingers and tasted it. The owner’s last thoughts flooded her mind and her eyes widened at what she found. She couldn't fix Lucifer but, she’ll make sure the culprit will suffer ten folds.

Right now, she has to take him back to the penthouse.

* * *

Maze announces her presence at the precinct, and everyone parts like the red sea upon seeing her rage.

She quickly spots the Lieutenant in his office speaking with Chloe. In a matter of seconds, she’s at the door.

“Maze? What happened?” Asks Chloe after seeing her roommate all bloodied. The next thing the detective hears is the sound of glass breaking when the lieutenant was thrown into it like a rag doll, startling the entire LAPD compound.

Clearly stunned, Marcus struggles to get to his feet, however, Maze rushes him again and whirls him through the glass dividers. 

“What the hell are you doing, Maze?” Chloe runs in between the raging bounty hunter and the bleeding Lieutenant, gun drawn. The rest of the officers followed suit and aims at the demon.

“Maze, talk to me. I don’t want to hurt you.”

“I don’t want to hurt  _you_ or anyone else, except for him. Stay away from that man, Chloe. He’s dangerous.”

“It doesn’t look that way as of the moment. You don’t even know him, Maze. Did Lucifer put you up to this?”

“Lucifer? He’s busy bleeding to death as we speak. And you’re wrong. I _know_ exactly who he is. That man that calls himself Marcus is marked by God, cursed to roam the earth for eternity. The first murderer. The _real_ sinnerman.”

By this time, Mazikeen unleashes her blades and expertly twirls it on her fingers, ready to slice and dice.

“You’re not making any sense. Calm down. Please. Let me help you.”

Chloe raises her palms in a placating gesture and holsters her gun.

“Come on, Maze. Don’t do this.”

Somehow seeing sense, and how Lucifer would probably disapprove of the bloodbath at least in the Detective’s presence, the demon concedes.

“This isn’t over, _Cain_. There will be repercussions, and I’m pretty sure Lucifer’s old man won't stand by and do nothing," Mazikeen knew it was an empty threat because Lucifer's father is a dick and wouldn't do shit even for His own son, but it was worth seeing the terror in the Lieutenant's eyes. 

"Because no matter what he's done, he is still the favorite son.” 

There is something in her roommate's voice that made Chloe's skin crawl. The power cuts off and when it comes back, the bounty hunter is gone.

Chloe quickly checks on Pierce and then had some other officers escort him to the medical bay, while she gets on her phone and dials her partner’s number. Maze, she’d like to think, wouldn’t lie about her former employer.

_"This is Lucifer Morningstar. You know the drill.”_

Once again redirected to voicemail, she makes her way into her car, and towards Lux.

* * *

When she got there, everything is quiet. Looks like Maze dismissed the staff in a hurry. The surrounding is dimmed but she could see blood trails leading to the elevator, so she gets in and presses the button to the top floor.

The cabin doors open to the eerily quiet penthouse. She steps out and is greeted by Amenadiel.

“What are you doing here, Chloe?”

“Maze said Lucifer’s hurt. Is that true?”

“He is,” Amenadiel admits, “You should go and see him.”

She nods and makes her way to the consultant’s room.

The detective’s eyes wander from Amenadiel to Lucifer and back again, out of sorts, seeing her partner’s pallor.

“What…?” Brows knitted together, she tries to get some answers from Amenadiel, but the big guy just shakes his head as if telling her there’s nothing they could do.

Lucifer comes to and acknowledges her presence.

“Detective, welcome to the party,” He says weakly and before he knew it, Chloe is by his bedside.

“What happened?”

“The sinnerman managed to stab me and,” He pauses, unsure if he should reveal the truth about weapons from Hell, reconsiders, but eventually spared her from the specifics “And, I’m dying. It’s going to take something divine to heal me.”

“I have no time for your jokes Lucifer. You look really bad. We have got to get you to the hospital.”

“They can’t help me, Detective. I would very much like to die in my own house, thank you.”

“But,” Tears obscure her vision and she’s trying her best not to fall apart.

“It’s quite alright, Detective. Think of it as me going back whence I came.”

“I’m serious Lucifer.”

“As am I. Now, have you seen Maze?”

“She was at the precinct earlier, and wreaked havoc mostly on the Lieutenant.”

“Ooh. Did Pierce piss her off?”

“She called him Cain.”

Lucifer’s eyes widen.

“Ah, of course. I should’ve noticed earlier. Be careful around him, Detective. He’s dangerous. Promise me.”

“I can take care of myself.”

“I know. Not to worry, Mazikeen and my brother will keep you safe in my absence.”

“You're not gonna die, Lucifer.”

“Very much prefer not to, but it's not up to me, or you.”

He sits up with difficulty and unbuttons his shirt to show Chloe the damage inflicted on him. The red spots and big purple bruise around the wound indicated blood poisoning.

“If you really are who you say you are, how could that have affected you?”

“Detective, I may have fallen, and have been called different names, but I was an angel first.”

“Show me.”

Lucifer shakes his head.

"I can't. I don't have my devil face."

“Show her the _other_ proof, Luci. You may never get the chance again. I'm sorry I couldn't help you, brother.”

“Very well.” He grunts and unfurls his wings, knocking over the stuff by his bedside.

Chloe stares, in awe or horror, the devil does not know. He keeps it unfurled for a few more seconds before rolling his shoulder to tuck it back.

“Now you know.”

* * *

No one ever imagined Lux as a gloomy place what with the fame of the exuberant club owner who made the best parties LA has ever seen. 

Despite his Luciferness, some bad decisions here and there, he was her partner, he had her back, she could tell him things and he’d listen. If it were up to her, she’d come up with plans of giving him a proper funeral because that’s one of the things a grieving person does to a recently deceased loved one. But, due to circumstances, all she could do is wait.

_Why is it raining? It’s summer in Los Angeles with zero probability of precipitation, but it’s quite a downpour outside. It would seem that the sky is also mourning Lucifer. He really is the son of God who was exiled and made to rule Hell._

_And as the Lord of Hell, he should be able to come back whenever he pleases. That’s right. Or maybe I’m going insane._

“Tell me the truth, Maze. Is he ever coming back?”

“He would’ve done so by now. He’s probably trapped. I’d get him, but I can’t. Now you seem more inclined to believe he’s the real deal, why?”

“Other than him showing his wings? I don’t know. I don’t know what’s real anymore. It...I’m overwhelmed by all this, honestly. What can I do?”

“Let me torture that son of a bitch. He can take it, you know. Cain's immortal after all, but human. The bastard would feel _everything_ but he won’t die, I promise.”

“Will that bring Lucifer back?”

“No, it won’t.”

"Then, it's useless."

"To me, it isn't. Not after what he did to Lucifer."


	2. Chapter 2

“Now you know.”

Maybe she wasn't all aware that she had moved a considerable distance after he showed his wings. Truth be told, Chloe was terrified but she can't freak out right now.

“It's alright, Detective. You don't have to force yourself to stay.” Lucifer slid back down and made himself comfortable. It's only a matter of time now. He briefly closed his eyes and waited for her to walk away, but the mattress dipped at her weight. “Why are you still here?” He asked in disbelief.

“We're partners, Lucifer.” She said simply.

“Thank you.”

“Do me a favor?”

“Ooh, whatever you desire, Detective.” There’s that lecherous grin again despite his condition. The guy never lets up.

“Could you not die, please?”

“Ah,” Before he could respond, Maze made an appearance and interrupted their conversation.

"You shouldn't be here, Decker. You're making it worst." The demon stated as if it was a known fact.

"What do you mean?"

Lucifer glared at his former general while Chloe waited for an explanation. Maze had clammed up at the moment so she turned her attention back to her partner for answers.

"What does she mean?"

"Ugh," The devil groaned but proceeded to explain anyway. "You make me vulnerable in the _literal_ sense."

The blonde shifted uncomfortably by his bedside and tried to process his exact words.

"So you mean, I caused this? You got wounded because I was there?"

" _No_ ,” Lucifer immediately responded. “This wound was caused by a weapon, not of this earth. It’s fatal for celestial beings and demons alike, except for a _certain_ immortal. But yes, technically, if you were in range, I’d be susceptible to _human_ weapons. Anyway, Detective, could you give us a minute?"

Chloe hesitated for a bit but nonetheless complied. Amenadiel led her to the elevator and asked her to wait at the club instead. Once she was out of sight, Lucifer addressed his demon.

"Perfect timing, Mazikeen." The words of the former Lord of Hell dripped with sarcasm. "way to ruin the moment."

Maze scoffed at this, crossed her arms and replied, "Why are you more concerned about ' _ruining the moment_ '? You're dying."

"Yes, I'm aware, thank you." The devil hissed when he moved up slightly, causing some pressure on his wound.

“What's your plan?”

“I certainly wasn’t planning on getting killed.”

The bounty hunter rolled her eyes at the club owner. A raised brow was it all it took for Lucifer to answer seriously.

“I was gonna pop back down to Hell and heal myself,” His right-hand demon interrupted yet again before he could finish.

“Heal yourself how?”

“Well, I’ve kept something in my chambers, but I'm too weak to get there.”

“That, and you might get attacked. You've been gone for too long, Lucifer.”

“Which leaves me no choice but to ‘ _die_ ’”

“Okay. And how, exactly, are you going to get your ass back to the mortal plane?”

“I don't know. Revive me or something.”

“Not with that wound though. How about option C? Get Amenadiel to beg one of your siblings to heal you. He owes you anyway."

"Whatever do you mean?"

"I gave him one of your feathers that time when he was wounded..."

"How'd you even get a hand on my," He briefly paused and puts it together "Of course. When you cleaned up the mess from the beach."

"I thought we could use it to go home."

"Well. Wasn't it paid in full already? He stopped time to save Linda and gave me an opportunity to whisk Mom away to another universe. A favor for a favor."

Maze nodded in agreement, she almost forgot about that little fact. 

"So you're just gonna die then?"

"I’m not exactly doing a happy dance, am I?"

* * *

Downstairs at the club...

Chloe helped herself with a glass of scotch because what else can she do? It was a lot to take in, having found out that Lucifer is really the devil, but it felt like she knew all along. She just wasn't ready before, or it could be that she was waiting for him to tell her everything. Or wait, he did tell her, except she required proof.

Chloe felt a slight chill when a gust of wind blew in her direction. What the heck though? 

She turned and saw a figure standing in the middle of the staircase that led to the private elevator. Out of habit, her hands landed on her sidearm but she quickly straightened when she saw said figure turned and showed his face.

"Lucifer?"

'Lucifer' merely reacted to the namesake and instead gave her an inquisitive look.

"You're okay," Chloe inched closer to her partner who still looked like he hasn't seen her in ages. Then she stopped. This 'Lucifer' sported some kind of greyish robe and not the usual three-piece suit. His hair was different too.

"Who are you?" She finally asked as she took a step back.

"I'm _not_ Lucifer."

"Yeah, figured that one out," She retorted. "Not gonna ask again"

"Michael." His accent was a bit different than Lucifer’s, but essentially both men sounded the same. Michael could have easily fooled her.

"How did you...nevermind. Are you here to help him?"

"Yes," The archangel answered begrudgingly. If anything, helping his twin was the last thing he wanted to do. However, a direct order from God was one he cannot defy. For him, the Almighty's word was absolute. “I’m only here to heal his body. He has to get out of Hell by himself.”

“You mean he…?”

“Yes, he just crossed the threshold.”

“You couldn’t have come by sooner? Like, before he died?”

Michael smirked at the human who dared to speak to an archangel with such a tone.

“Loopholes, Miss Decker. I’d much prefer if he stayed downstairs anyway.”

_Asshole._

Chloe muttered under her breath and the archangel just lifted his brow, unperturbed. He looked up briefly and breathed out.

“Done,” Michael told her and he left almost as soon as he arrived.

* * *

If it was up to her, she’d come up with plans of giving him a proper funeral because that’s one of the things a grieving person does to a recently deceased loved one. But, due to circumstances, all she could do is wait.

Maze shows up just when the detective was about to go back upstairs.

_Why is it raining? It’s summer in Los Angeles with zero probability of precipitation, but it’s quite a downpour outside. It would seem that the sky is also mourning Lucifer. He really is the son of God who was exiled and made to rule Hell._

_And as the Lord of Hell, he should be able to come back whenever he pleases. That’s right. Or maybe I’m going insane._

“Tell me the truth, Maze. Is he ever coming back?”

The demon crinkled her brows, wondering how her roommate knew Lucifer passed on.

“He should’ve done so by now. He’s probably trapped. I’d get him but I can’t. Now you seem more inclined to believe he’s the real deal, why?”

“Other than him showing his wings? I don’t know. I don’t know what’s real anymore. It...I’m overwhelmed by all this, honestly. What can I do?”

“Let me torture that son of a bitch. He can take it, you know. Cain is immortal but human. The bastard would feel _everything_ but he won’t die, I promise.”  
  
“Will that bring Lucifer back?”

“No, it won’t.”

“Then it’s useless.”

“To me, it isn’t. Not after what he did.”

It’s not like Maze needed Decker’s permission to do what she pleases. Unbeknownst to the Detective, Marcus Pierce was already chained in one of the hidden rooms inside Lux. The demon had snatched him when he left the precinct.

“I saw Michael.”

Chloe said out of the blue as she walked back towards the bar and the information greatly concerned the demon.

“What did you say?”

“Lucifer’s twin brother, Michael. He was just here. Told me he was ‘tasked’ to help Lucifer.”

“Right. As if I’d believe that bullshit. Although, if it was God’s command,” Maze had managed to grab the shot glass from Decker's hand and gulped down its contents.

“It is. At least that’s what he told me.”

“Hmmm. Good. One less problem.” The bounty hunter placed the now empty glass on the bar and pulled her phone. She fired off a quick text to Linda to which the latter replied almost instantly.

The blonde meanwhile couldn’t bring herself to ask the question or even entertain the idea of her consultant's untimely demise.

“Don’t worry, Chloe. I’m sure he’s doing everything he can. I think you should head home for a bit, you look really exhausted.”

“I’ll stay until he wakes up.”

“Suit yourself,” Mazikeen raised both her hands up at Decker’s stubbornness, although she’s grateful that her roommate’s brain stayed intact...for now. Anyway, so much punishment to be delivered. “Linda should be here in a few minutes. Assuming that stinking archangel Michael already did his thing, we need the doctor’s medical experience to revive Lucifer.”

For the first time, Chloe cracked a smile.

“Okay. Good. Is there anything else I can do?”

“Nah. Stay put and we’ll all be dandy. Anyway, I have got to go. I have a few important things to take care of now that this,” She gestured with her hands “has been sorted out. Who knew the Almighty actually cared if His son lived or die? “ _Or Lucifer may have made another deal._ The demon doesn’t say out loud.

Chloe’s phone started vibrating and this distracted her. Maze just up and left her on her own.

“Hey, Chloe,” Dan started. “How’s Lucifer?”

And the blonde had to pause. She can’t tell her ex-husband that her partner is dead, let alone the _actual_ devil.

“He’s out for the count,” She explained, not exactly a lie. “But he’s going to be fine,” She added, although it’s still debatable. Who knows what’s happening with him in Hell. Chloe felt a headache coming on just trying to grasp every bit of truth she’s now beginning to accept. “I’ll stay here until he regains consciousness. What about the lieutenant?”

"Spoke with him earlier, he's not gonna press charges or anything."

"Where's he now?"

"I think he went home. That was some brutal beating from Maze, remind me to never get on her bad side."

Chloe chuckled. "Kiss Trixie for me, okay?"

“Don't worry, I got your back.”

“Thanks, Dan.”

* * *

In Hell, Lucifer was led to the door where Uriel is. Somewhere deep down, the devil still felt guilty for taking his younger brother's life, rather, existence, but he’s more focused on getting back so he bid the fake Uriel farewell and opened the door.

Now that he’s not drawn to any of the cells, all he had to do was go back to the mortal plane. And that was the tricky part. His link to his corporeal form had been severed, probably due to its weakened state. The devil sighed, and for some reason, he looked up as if asking for a hand.

“A little help here?” He addressed the statement to no one in particular but he hoped someone will bloody answer.

* * *

At the torture chamber…

Marcus woke up with a headache, found out his wrists were bound by shackles. He groaned when he realized his arm was twisted at an odd angle and his best guess was that his captor dragged him mercilessly.

“Ah, it’s you again.”

“Of course. I told you, we weren’t done. You and I are going to have so much fun.”

“Go right ahead. It’s not like I have anything better to do.”

“Well, if you insist."

Maze cupped Cain’s chin as blood steadily flowed beneath his feet, having been whipped several times over.

“What did you want with Lucifer?”

“I just wanted to die, alright? I’ve been trying since the bronze age. Torture me all you want, kill me even. The wounds will just heal and I’d still be here.”

“Too bad Azrael’s blade is no longer in this universe. It would’ve done the trick. But where’s the fun in that? You deserve to suffer. You got exactly what you deserve.”

“Haven’t I suffered enough?”

“Frankly, I don’t really care. All I know is that you had it coming.” The demon grinned maniacally and proceeded to stab him.

* * *

Lucifer gasped as Linda lifted the portable defibrillator pads off his chest. His color finally returned but his eyes were still unfocused. The therapist advised to let him rest for a little while reminding everyone again that she wasn’t _that_ kind of doctor.

* * *

“Look who’s back.” Chloe teased, hand over his. Lucifer wasn’t expecting to see her again but whatever works, right?

“How long was I out?”

“A few hours.”

“It felt like a thousand years. While I think that it has been riveting, let’s not do it again.”

“Great idea.”

* * *

A few days later and he’s up and about again, with fewer appearances in the LAPD precinct to give Chloe some space, even though she didn’t really ask.

Lucifer took note of every movement she does, how she flinched or how her eyes went wide every time she saw him. He surmised she’s still trying to get used to all the information and proof she’d been presented with, and that’s alright with him. Chloe fared better than Linda at the revelation, but it was probably due to him showing his wings instead of the devil face. Either way, proof of the divine would have driven anyone mad. 

With no request from the detective for a case, he puts his palms together and called his brother.

Michael arrived at the penthouse and was quickly offered a drink by Lucifer to which the former refused.

“I know you were just following orders like the tool you are,” The devil started. Michael kept his face stoic. “Nevertheless, thank you, brother. You know I never want to owe anybody,”

Michael interjected, “And you know what I will ask of you, brother.”

Lucifer nodded, “You know my response won’t be favorable to you. I’m not going back to that damned place.”

“I know. Too bad I can’t really forge a deal with you.”

“What do you mean?”

“I was only an emissary. I did it because Father asked me to. If you owe anyone, it would be Him.” Michael unfurled his wings. “If there’s nothing else, I have more important things to do.”

Lucifer shook his head in annoyance. Michael was a man of few words, always direct to the point, and that was one of the Lightbringer's favorite thing about his brother; except said older brother followed orders down to the letter. 

* * *

A week later after the devil's ordeal, almost everything was back to normal. The Detective was still a little off but it was to be expected, so he maintained a safe distance, didn't show up unannounced unless she asked.

Usual activity at the early hours in the club and he spotted Maze lurking in the corner. It wasn't unusual per se, but wasn't she preoccupied with her bounty hunting stint?

“Maze!” He called on the ex-bartender. “You've been hanging out a lot in Lux, not that I mind but don’t you have any bounties to catch?”

“I handed the perp to the cops a few days early.”

The demon looked suspicious enough that he knew something was definitely up. 

“Out with it, Mazikeen.”

The demon simply rolled her eyes.

“Fine. Come with me.”

Lucifer knew where they were headed and he wasn’t a surprise to see Cain chained to the wall, blood splatters everywhere. More than splatters actually. The amount of accumulated blood in there could literally paint the town red.

“Ugh, Maze! Look at this mess!” He wasn’t really referring to the chamber but the mess it made on his expensive attire.  “Let him go at once!”

“But I’m not done with him!” Maze glared at her former master.

“You will never get done with him, Mazikeen. He’s immortal.”

“It’s a lot of fun though!”

“Let him go, Maze. And clean up this mess.”

“After what he did to you?”

“I haven’t forgotten. But this method won’t work.”

“Then _you_ release him.”

“Ugh!” Lucifer groaned as his right-hand demon made her way past him.

The devil unclasped the chains and let the first murderer drop to the floor. 

“Good, you’re alive," Marcus stated as he rested his back against the wall, unable to stand up due to his legs being broken.

“I am. Now, go up the penthouse and fix yourself. You’re atrocious. And then we’ll talk about how we can help each other.”

Lucifer said as he wiped his hands to get the bloodstains off. 

“You want to help me?” Cain sighed, coughed up more blood, one eye swollen shut. This was nothing compared to everything else he has tried. The devil's proposition was incredulous at best, but he'll take his chances.

“Why not? I’m a giver, damn it!”

"Right. Give me a few hours to shake all this off and then we'll talk."

"Lovely. Wait, what about the precinct? Won't they look for you?"

"Your demon had that covered, had me call up my superiors; I was supposed to be in a month-long conference in Vancouver."

"Ah, love that Maze. Well, take all the time you need."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Sorry, it took a while. :(


	3. Alternate Version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is kind of the alternate version where Luci just flew off right then and there. I don't know, I kind of like this version too but I couldn't integrate it into the current story. Anyway, I wanted to share it too :D

“You’re right,” Lucifer began, “I don’t have it in me to kill a human.” He lets go of the blind man.

“No, no, wait.” The sinnerman protests, “you have to do it.”

“Hold on. I wondered why you, the evil genius hadn’t sprung up a more clever trap.”

“It has to be you,” The sinnerman states and grips the hell-forged blade, tugging it with all his might. Lucifer couldn’t understand the blind man’s source of strength as the devil himself struggles with wrestling the item away.

Because I was the trap,” The devil soon realized. “You never wanted freedom. Your true desire was to die, and for some reason, you need me to do it.”

“Yes,” The sinnerman admits, “you supposedly believe in free will. Then honor mine!”

Pierce arrives in time to see the scuffle between the two and proceeds to shoot the escapee, but not before the prisoner managed to stab the consultant.

Chloe sees the aftermath and quickly comes to her partner’s side to assess the wound. The Lieutenant meanwhile runs downstairs to get an EMT. Lucifer drops to his knees as he tries to pull the protruding weapon while Chloe does her best to keep it in its place to keep his blood from leaking copious amounts. The consultant is sweating profusely, turning pale every passing second.

“I'm sorry,” He tells her and proceeds to touch her face. The detective slightly flinches when semi-cold hands made contact with her skin, but before she could protest, he feels his lips on hers. Chloe makes a mental note to remind her partner a thing or two about personal space, and she would plead temporary insanity for allowing him to do so. Her mind is trying to catch up after the chaste kiss but it stops working completely when the consultant unfurls his wings and escapes.

“Where’s Lucifer?” Pierce asks, EMT in tow right behind him.

* * *

Maze felt something in the air, not a plague of locusts, but close. So she used her inhuman speed and went back to the Hills Estate and found the place surrounded by cops. The demon sneaked into the second floor and saw a pool of blood. She dipped one of her fingers and practically growled after realizing it was from the Lord of Hell.

She saw another and did the same. The owner’s last thoughts flooded her mind and her eyes widened at what she found. She’ll make sure the culprit will suffer ten folds.

For now, she had to make her way to Lux.

* * *

 

Lucifer lands in the penthouse almost crawling his way to the room when Amenadiel takes notice from the upper floor. He was waiting for his brother to come back.

“Luci!” The firstborn angel nearly jumps down and is by his younger brother's side as the devil bleeds.

“What the hell happened?” Amenadiel shouts. When he sees the knife’s handle, he knew there's nothing he could do.

“Will you get this bloody thing off of me?” Lucifer weakly said.

“Doing so will make it worst, brother. You'll die.”

“I'll die anyway.”

“You'll die _sooner_.”

“Why prolong the torture, right? Besides, isn't this what you wanted?”

“No, Luci.”

Amenadiel reaches for his mobile to contact Maze when she announced her presence rather loudly.

“Fuck! How did this happen?”

“Scuffle with the sinnerman.”

“Lucifer, he was blind! How could let him stab you? With my knife too? You _idiot_!”

She jabs his thighs but she's got tears in her eyes. She knew he wouldn't make it through the hour.

“Well. Also, the Detective knows.”

“Chloe was there?” Lucifer hums in reply as Maze settles him onto his couch.

“Will you please take this thing off of me, Mazikeen? It's a nuisance.” It sounded as if he was almost begging.

“It's the only thing that's stopping the bleeding.”

“It's alright, Maze.”

“No, it's not.”

“It's alright.”

His eyes were drooping, his breathing was labored, his ears were ringing that he swore he could hear his own heartbeat slowing down to a crawl.

“Take care of the Detective for me, will you?”

Maze nods. Lucifer smiles at his former General and then stops breathing altogether. Just as he did, the cabin doors opened and in comes Chloe Decker, disheveled, and the first thing she sees is Maze in tears.

“No,” Chloe utters while Maze runs a palm over the devil’s eyes to close them.

“He's gone.”

“No! We have to get him to the hospital.”

“He's gone, Chloe.” Added Amenadiel.

“No!” She unholsters her gun in a desperate attempt to convince them. They didn't even flinch or raise their hands.

“Calm the fuck down, Decker.”

"Let me take him, please." She tries again, gun still trained on her roommate and her partner's brother. 

Chloe gasps when Maze reappears beside Amenadiel with her service weapon in tow. 

"You're not taking him anywhere."

"What are you?"

"I think you already know. You need to stop thinking about logical explanations and accept reality."

The detective's arms went limp as she let her tears fall freely. 

"Get him back, please." She pleads, hands trembling. 

"I would if I could, Decker. You know that. He hates it there and will never go back willingly. 

A gust of wind startled the room occupants. A man in grey robes appeared in the middle of the room out of nowhere. Said man caught the blade Mazikeen threw his way with such ease. 

"Lucifer?" Chloe spoke but was immediately stopped by Maze when she tried to close the gap.

"That's not Lucifer." The demon hissed.

"What are you doing here, Michael?" Amenadiel asked, surprised that their brother went down to see them. 

"Father's orders." His face remained stoic as he briefly closed his eyes and uttered a few words. Lucifer's wounds began to heal and the archangel sighed after completing the Almighty's request, told them that Lucifer will have to get out of Hell on his own. Michael disappeared the minute he completed his task.

"One less problem. You," Maze glares at the fallen angel "watch Lucifer and keep her," she points to her roommate ", I don't know, sane, until he comes back. Linda should be here any minute. I just have to take care of something.”

* * *

 

  
Back at the LAPD parking area, Marcus Pierce gets on his motorcycle and puts on his helmet and speeds away. The light turns green on the intersection and he proceeds to cross when a car collided onto his side. The impact throws the lieutenant's body a few meters away and from the way he hit the ground, the injuries he sustained are fatal. Before he lost consciousness, he sees his good arm being dragged mercilessly by a woman in black leather clothing.   
  
He wakes up from the cold water dumped onto his face and finds out he's strapped with metal shackles wounded so tightly in each of his wrists.    
  
"Took you long enough." The demon smirks at her prisoner and proceeds to stab him with one of her hell-forged knives.    
  
"Ahh! Damn it! Why are you doing this?" He tries to question her but that only earned him another deep stab.    
  
"You know why I'm doing this," Maze paused "Cain."   
  
The lieutenant's demeanor changed instantly. He wasn't expecting to be discovered sooner, however, his own partner went off the rails and ruined the plan.    
  
"How did you find out?"   
  
"Blood. The blood of that man was all over your hands."   
  
"Right. How about I cut you a deal, huh?"    
  
"That's Lucifer's thing."   
  
"Let me talk to Lucifer."   
  
"He's dead. And it's your fault. Now, I'm gonna make you pay the price."   
  
The demon licks her knife once more and plunges it to Pierce's heart. He'll be back in a minute and she'd kill him again.    
  
So much punishment. 

* * *

  
In Hell, Lucifer was led to the door where Uriel is. Somewhere deep down, the devil still felt guilty for taking his younger brother's life, rather, existence, but he’s more focused on getting back so he bid the fake Uriel farewell and opened the door.

Now that he’s not drawn to any of the cells, all he had to do was go back to the mortal plane. And that was the tricky part. His link to his corporeal form had been severed, probably due to its weakened state. The devil sighed, and for some reason, he looked up as if asking for a hand.

“A little help here?” He addressed the statement to no one in particular but he hoped someone will bloody answer.

 

**Author's Note:**

> So, is Chloe’s reaction weird? I may not have explained it well, but she’s in shock, she’d kind of believe anything or try everything if it meant she’d get her partner back. Mehh. Sorry. I’m a scatter brain this week. Work is hell. Clients are pushy so our team couldn’t catch a break. Ugh. Ah! And thanks for reading.


End file.
